1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a permanent optical fiber connector.
2. Prior Art
In conventional optical fibers, the alignment of the abutting ends of optical fibers is effected by a V-groove, 3-point support or precision capillary tube; after the optical fibers have been temporarily fixed, they are fixed by using a ultraviolet-curable adhesive agent.
In the case of using an ultraviolet-curable agent for fixing optical fibers, it takes tens of seconds or some minutes for the adhesive agent to cure. Therefore, if an emergent operation is to be performed in case of an optical fiber breakage or other damage to optical fiber communications networks, it is desired to shorten the operating time required.
With the above drawback of the conventional permanent optical fiber connector in mind, the present invention has been accomplished as a result of intensive studies.